Cinder Fall/History
History Before the Events of RWBY, Cinder is seen recruiting menbers for her cause RWBY Dust Shop Robbery Cinder is first seen in "Ruby Rose" piloting the Bullhead that serves as Roman Torchwick's getaway vehicle following the attempted robbery of the Dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn. Shortly after Roman gets onto the ship to escape Ruby Rose, Glynda Goodwitch appears and attacks the ship. Roman tells Cinder that a Huntress has appeared and Cinder jumps out of the pilot's chair to confront Glynda in battle. Cinder uses her abilities to cause a series of fiery explosions all around Glynda, stopping her attack on the Bullhead. However, Glynda counters by using the debris from the blast to try and attack Cinder. Cinder deflects the attack with several blasts before Glynda instead attacks the ship. Cinder is knocked around, but unleashes a large blast that turns all the debris to ash. Ruby then uses Crescent Rose to fire at Cinder, but Cinder easily deflects the attacks. Cinder then creates a group of explosions under Ruby and Glynda, forcing them to jump away, allowing Cinder and Roman time to escape. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ruby Rose" Vale Port Heist She appears with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai to reprimand Roman for his recent failure at the docks. After he complains about having to work with the "mutts" from the White Fang, she tells him to continue working with them and says she and her associates have big plans for him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Black and White" Phase Two When Mercury and Emerald return to Roman's hideout, Roman comments that Cinder sent "the kids again" and quickly figures out they killed Tukson, a Faunus Cinder had told him to eliminate. This upsets Roman, but just as he is about to threaten the two, Cinder appears, causing Roman to back down and Emerald to become seemingly happy. Cinder berates both Roman and her associates; Roman for not completing his mission like she had asked and her associates for going against her orders to keep their hands clean while in Vale. Emerald tried to apologize by saying that she didn't think it was a bad idea, but Cinder tells her it isn't her job to think and only to obey, as Emerald responds with an understanding "Yes Ma'am." Cinder then turns her attention to Roman and asks why his mission wasn't completed, but he just motions to all the Dust he has been busy collecting. Roman then asks for information on the "grand master plan" to make his next string of robberies easier, but Cinder intimidates him into dropping the subject. She does, however, inform Roman that the first phase of the plan is over and he will no longer need to collect any more Dust, as they are entering the second phase of the plan. Before she leaves, she tells Roman to have the White Fang move the Dust to a new location that she will inform him of later that night. Some time later, Cinder is seen alongside Mercury and Emerald within Beacon Academy, seemingly having infiltrated the school, acting as students from another school, which Cinder states from Haven. The latter bumps into Ruby, and Cinder informs her, that the three are visiting from Haven Academy. Ruby then redirects them to where they are supposed to go, with Cinder thanking her and the trio walk away. Some time later after the event with Ruby, Cinder is seen talking to Mercury and Emerald about Pyrrha Nikos. After the two of them explain that Pyrrha generally only uses her Semblance to a small degree, Cinder states that she is taking fate into her own hands. Mercury then says that Cinder could easily take her on, but she responds that she doesn't want to overpower the enemy, just take their power away. Cinder then orders Emerald to add Pyrrha to an unknown list. When Mercury says that he's tired of waiting, Cinder simply states that they have a fun weekend ahead of them as she holds a needle in front of her. During the Beacon Dance, Cinder uses the distraction of everyone being in the ballroom to sneak into the Cross Continental Transmit System. She quickly overcomes the Atlas Soldiers guarding the facility and then proceeds to upload into the Tower's systems something that makes a black queen chess-piece appear on all the terminal screens. She is then interrupted by Ruby. The two have a brief fight which is interrupted by the arrival of James Ironwood. Cinder uses the distraction to escape, leaving Ruby alone. She quickly returns to the academy, transforming her fighting gear into a ballgown as she does so and thus evades Ironwood's troops by vanishing into the crowd in the ballroom. She then picks a dance with Mercury. Some time later, during an attack on Vale, alarms are heard in the distance, Cinder is seen with Mercury and Emerald at the school, shortly before appearing at the battle ground where Cinder signals the two, who head on to confront the incoming Grimm. Shortly after the fight, they are seen overlooking the city as Cinder remarks the day to have been successful. When Mercury brings up on how they lost many Faunus within the caves, he wonders if the White Fang will ever listen to them, but then, Adam Taurus appears and reassures the group that they will listen to him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"Extracurricular" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Cinder is fighting on a team with Mercury, Emerald, and Neo in the tournament. They performed well in their first match and sent Emerald and Mercury to the second round. Cinder then joins Emerald and Mercury in the stands before watching Team JNPR and Team BRNZ fight, saying that even if you know how a fight ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch. As she says this, she pops a popcorn kernel with only her fingers. After she learns that Qrow Branwen is at Beacon, she decides that he is not a large enough threat to warrant a change in her plans. She then works with the virus she put into the CCT to use Ironwood's access point. She changes the tournament randomizer to match Mercury and Emerald against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Team CFVY. Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One " *"It's Brawl in the Family" Category:History pages